gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Cheats in GTA V
Here is a list of Cheats for Grand Theft Auto V. Unlike in GTA IV, the cheats are entered by a button combination, not in the cellphone and you cannot store these cheats, like previous GTA games before GTA IV. __TOC__ Xbox 360 PS3 Trivia/Glitches *Unlike GTA IV, cheats will not disable achievements permanently, but only for that game session. This change is likely due to the autosave function in GTA V. Consequently, players need not worry if the game autosaves while cheats are active (for example, if the player accidentally flies under a bridge). *The cheat combination for the Buzzard is the same combination for the Rhino cheat in both GTA Vice City and GTA San Andreas. *When having the Skyfall cheat activated and have a wanted level, you are unable to turn left or right when flying. It will also not allow you to go at a possible 90 degree angle towards the ground. This is possibly a glitch (Seen on PS3 and Xbox). *When far out in the ocean with the Invincibility cheat on, trying to swim down to the ocean floor will result in the cheat automatically deactivating. The reason for this is presumably because Rockstar hasn't made the ocean floor go on forever, keeping the player from going down any further. *Activating a cheat during a mission will prevent you for getting 100% Completion in that mission. *Some cheats are not available during missions. *The Player Characters are now able to survive explosions from explosives, exploding vehicles with the character nearby or a vehicle exploded with the character still inside or driving it and falling off from high altitudes if the Invincibility cheat is activated, unlike in GTA San Andreas. **However, If you follow another protagonist, the one that you are playing as can still get wasted if the protagonist that you are following attacks the one that you are playing as while the invincibility cheat is active. *The Invincibility cheat is instantly disabled if the player switches to another character with the Invincibility cheat code enabled. *The cheats will instantly be disabled if the player starts a mission or gets killed or arrested. *When switching to another character, and you see them doing what they would usually be doing (e.g. Franklin coming out of Smoke On The Water, Trevor seen lying down drunk) and you quickly enter the Skyfall cheat before they are playable, the in-game camera will still be in place of where the protagonist was standing, and the buildings and structures will lose their texture. After a couple seconds, the in-game camera will usually spawn right behind the protagonist, though it may rarely stay where he was standing until he is killed. *When you have a parachute and you enter the skyfall cheat, when the screen goes black for a couple of seconds, quickly tap X (PS3) or A (Xbox 360). Once the black screen is gone, the protagonist will immediatly open his parachute and you can parachute down to the ground. *There is a glitch where you deploy your parachute while in skyfall (seen above) with a a 3 or more star wanted level, after a couple of seconds of parachuting, the protagonist will switch to a standing stance while parachuting. *For a strange reason, pressing LB on the Xbox controller will immediately deactivate the slow motion cheat, if active. *Activating the slow motion aim cheat may diable the player's special ability (Exept for Franklin's). The player will not be able to use it until the cheat is deactivated. *If you activate the slow motion aim cheat and hold L2 (PS3) or Left Trigger (Xbox 360) while entering a vehicle, once the player is int he vehicle, the player may drive around in slow motion. The only way to deactivate this is by exiting the vehicle or deactivating the cheat. *If you Melee attack a vehicle while playing as Trevor with the explosive melee cheats activated, that vehicle will instantly explode killing him in the process. *The Flaming Bullets cheats also affects melee attacks on vehicles. If you melee attack a vehicle with the Flaming Bullets cheats activated, that vehicle will be set on fire as if it was shot by bullets with the cheat on. Videos GTA 5 Cheats Vehicle Repair Hack|GTA 5 Cheats Vehicle Repair Hack GTA 5 Cheat Infinite Ammo and Free Weapons|GTA 5 Cheat Infinite Ammo and Free Weapons GTA 5 Cheat Invincibility|GTA 5 Cheat Invincibility GTA 5 Cheats - Best Helicopter Spawn Points|GTA 5 Cheats - Best Helicopter Spawn Points GTA 5 Cheats - Create Your Own Airstrip|GTA 5 Cheats - Create Your Own Airstrip GTA 5 Cheats - Fly Over San Andreas WITHOUT AIRCRAFT|GTA 5 Cheats - Flying Over San Andreas without an Aircraft GTA 5 Cheats - Moon Gravity|GTA 5 Cheats - Moon Gravity GTA 5 Cheats Infinite Health Hack|GTA 5 Cheats Infinite Health Hack GTA 5 Super Jump Cheat Code|GTA 5 Super Jump Cheat Code GTA V Tips & Tricks|GTA V Tips & Tricks Category:Cheats Category:GTA V